


Attachments

by MercySewerPyro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Denal gives Rex a heart attack, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, yes Anakin clones do date each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercySewerPyro/pseuds/MercySewerPyro
Summary: As a commanding officer in charge of your brothers, one must learn to let go of those you love.Unfortunately, Captain Rex is about as good at this as his Jedi General.Lucky for him, attachments are also what keep people alive.
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Denal/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Rex liked to think that he had made peace with the fact his _vode_ were going to die a long time ago. Genosis, at the very least, had driven it home; the war may be worth it, but it would be a long, bloody road to peace for him and his siblings, and it would make them pay dearly in men for every success. And as a Captain, he couldn’t afford to get bogged down in the toll, to give in to grief as the deaths mounted higher and higher.

He knew that, technically, the Jedi should be the same. It was in their code, embedded in their way of life. Cody came to pine to him enough about it, after all. Attachment, dragging yourself down with the concern of only one life above others, was a liability. Jedi, just like the clones who had been made for them, had to learn to let go.

Rex knew, of course, that this was merely one rule among many that his own Jedi General stubbornly ignored.

Maybe he should have expected he’d take after his Jedi in this way too.

Falling head over heels with Denal had been so damn easy. Smart, steady, cool-under-pressure Denal, always with a cheeky grin or a wink that set Rex’s heart aflutter. They had been together for quite some time now. It wasn’t exactly a secret; he was pretty sure the Jedi didn’t know (not that he imagined Skywalker would have cared), but just as every trooper knew the head medic and one of their best shots were sleeping together, every trooper knew the reason the Captain was never without his favourite lieutenant at his side.

And in the midst of this war, amidst the casualty list growing longer every day, he very much needed Denal’s comfort.

Somehow, he thought Denal would never leave his side. That Denal would always come back with that grin on his face, complaining about his blue dye fading out of his hair or with another snarky quip. Somewhere along the way, his heart had convinced his head that his other half was invincible.

But wars had a way of shattering those kinds of illusions.

It had been another dangerous mission, one punctuated by Skywalker’s crazy ideas, a bounty hunter, and a stolen Jedi relic of some kind- Really, just another day for Torrent Company. Denal had been by his side the whole way, laughing over the comms as they dropped the force-damn walkers on top of the Separatist ship, darting into battle with all the ease of a trooper who knew exactly what they needed.

He’d survived everything the bounty hunter had thrown at them so far: turning off the gravity, the room full of explosive rounds, a ship steadily self-destructing around them. And then he’d opened a private comm to Rex, the confidence in his voice full of the promise of a plan (Rex did so love when Denal had a plan), and told him exactly how they could catch their bounty hunter. He’d take another trooper, and catch Cad Bane between them. There would only be two ways to go: right into Denal and his friend, or the hangar.

Denal had reasoned, voice teasing, “And hey, _I’d_ find a ship far more appealing than a couple of blasters and an exploding ship.”

Rex had let him go with a laugh, conceding that Denal was probably right.

Rex shouldn’t have let him go.

Denal had kept their private comm alive, a lifeline threading between them without him even knowing that’s what it would be. It had been to commentate, to keep his Captain at ease even as they were separated. Instead, it caught a fight, Denal’s cry of pain, and then shut off as the bounty hunter had taken his other half’s armour.

Rex had charged right off the ship and onto the balcony. The cries of his Jedi were ignored, the ‘Sir-!’ of the trooper beside him blocked out. Denal was in _danger_. Dimly, as if registering it only from far away, he knew that he had been followed; Skywalker wouldn’t leave Rex behind, either.

When ‘Denal’ had approached, the private comm still dead, holding an injured arm, pure _rage_ had flared up deep in his chest, and he had punched the impostor square in the face before he could even think the action through. And again. And _again_.

_“Where is Denal!?”_

In the end, they had to haul Rex off of the bounty hunter, still seething with rage. Skywalker had disappeared in the interlude, but now he reappeared- Denal slung over his shoulder, looking exposed and so, so _vulnerable_ without his kit. His eyes were closed, and blood streaked down the side of his face, where Bane had slammed his head against the hard metal. A blaster wound stared out at Rex from Denal’s shoulder, so close to the heart.

For a moment, Rex couldn’t _breathe_.

But General Skywalker wouldn’t have brought back a corpse.

He’d had to force himself back into focus, back into his role as Captain. It was so _hard_ , Denal in reach and injured, bleeding and- Rex couldn’t think about it. He had soldiers to lead. He took Denal from his General, and carried him back to the waiting ship as his brothers secured the _kriffing bounty hunter_ between them.

Rex hoped, for a terrible, awful moment, that they could space the bastard when they got back to the ship.

But Denal was alive. Denal was still _breathing_. And that was currently more important than any damn bounty hunter.

General Skywalker was comming the _Resolute,_ telling them to get the medical crew ready, to prep the medbay. Rex set Denal beside him, making sure he was secure before practically collapsing beside him. He shouldn’t lose composure, not now- But he couldn’t stop himself from taking Denal’s hand, holding it tight. He had to make sure Denal knew he was here.

Resting his head near Denal’s, he whispered, “I’ve got you. I’ve got you. It’s gonna be okay.”

Denal groaned, softly, and the hope in Rex’s heart flamed anew. An eye blinked open, slowly, almost painfully. But he smiled at Rex, that stupid, small little grin that had always knocked Rex flat. “...Course it will. You’re here, aren’t you..?”

Rex could’ve smacked him. But Denal just laughed at the look on his face, soft and quiet and with so much effort, and he couldn’t bring himself to even scold his boyfriend. In the end, Denal leaned just enough to rest his head on Rex’s shoulder, and closed his eyes once more. Rex put an arm around him, and prayed to the Force that he would be okay.

He had to be okay.

Rex didn’t know how he’d survive without him.

Closer to the ship, after check and double check that Denal’s breathing was even and steady, Skywalker turned to him, arms crossed, frown on his face. Rex sighed. “Sir…”

“Rex, what _was_ that? You put the entire mission on the line!”

“Sir, with all due respect, the mission was already karked.”

“I could have _lost_ you! You’re my Captain, and the men need you. You can’t just go running off like that!”

“Like you did with Ahsoka?” It came out sharper than intended, an edge Rex hadn’t reigned in.

Anakin fell silent.

Rex just sighed, reaching a hand up to rub his face. “...Sir. There’s people you’ll put your life on the line for. Mission or no. Don’t try to deny it.” He looked past the other troopers, his brothers still ringing the bounty hunter, to Ahsoka holding on to one of loops hanging down from the ship’s ceiling. “And not just her, either. Hell- You came right with me, and don’t you dare try to tell me it’s just because of my rank.” His gaze slid back to Denal. To the blood smeared in his lieutenant’s bright blue hair. “...You have the people you’d do anything for. I have mine.”

He pressed his head closer to his lieutenant, and kissed his forehead. Skywalker’s surprise was clear as day, but Rex ignored it; he’d made his point. Now, for this one, brief moment, Rex wasn’t a Captain. Instead, he was a partner, and he was sick with worry for his boyfriend. Until they reached the _Resolute,_ until duty was required again, Rex only had eyes for Denal.

Denal needed him.


	2. Chapter 2

The bounty hunter escaped. The fucking bastard had _escaped_ , taken one of their ships and a hyperspace engine, and had been gone before anybody could lock them down. Rex could have screamed, or punched something- Anything to let out the pure _fury_ that welled up inside of him at the information. The entire mission had been for nothing. And he had hurt Denal and _gotten away with it_.

But he was a Captain. And so he shoved the anger down, deep down, to deal with later. To take out on the next battle droids he saw, instead of the space around him in the here and now.

All the same, it was hard to focus. General Skywalker and Admiral Yularen were discussing their next move with the council, and no matter how hard Rex tried to listen, thoughts kept slipping back to Denal.

Kix and a few other medics had been there as soon as their stolen ship had docked, stretcher at the ready. They knew what to do, and Rex _knew_ this - he had trusted Kix with his life countless times before - but that hadn’t stopped him from being the one insisting on placing Denal on the stretcher, or hovering around with an anxious worry deep in his chest as the medics took him away.

Well, until Kix had told him to clear off so they could actually do their work.

Skywalker turned, and for one alarming moment, Rex had thought he had missed something in the conversation and the General was going to ask him about it. But instead, Anakin said, “I think we can handle it from here, Rex. Go get some rest.” The smile he offered explained everything.

Rex couldn’t help but smile back, the relief probably so clear on his face. Of course Skywalker understood. “Thank you, sir. Generals.” And with a respectful nod goodbye, he backed up a step, then turned away.

As soon as he was out of the bridge, out of sight of the Jedi, he broke into a run.

Kix was sitting by the door when Rex skidded inside, almost as if the medic was waiting for him. Maybe he was; Kix always did have a pretty good read on other troopers. Not even looking up from his datapad, he responded to Rex’s incoming questions before Rex even had a chance to voice them. “Before you ask: Denal’s stable. He’ll be fine. He’s got some nerve damage, and he was a little bit touch and go for a while, but it’ll heal, and he’ll live. He’ll be _fine.”_

Rex practically slumped from relief. “Is he in a bacta tank?”

“For a little while. Week or two. That shot got pretty close to his heart. Few more centimeters, and he’d have been a dead man. He _still_ would’ve, if you hadn’t gotten to him.”

“...You’ll let me know when he’s out?”

“Of course, sir. Besides, it’ll be bed rest for a while for him. I’ll need you around just so he doesn’t try to escape medbay out of boredom.” Kix flashed Rex a grin. “Remember last time he was injured?”

Rex laughed. “Force, do I ever. Don’t worry, Kix. I’ll make sure he stays put.”

With Kix’s satisfied nod, Rex moved on deeper into the medbay, murmuring greetings to the few other troopers in the beds here. But it was the bacta tank at the back of the ‘bay that he was heading towards, and the sedated form of his other half within. It was always hard, to see a trooper in the tank. It often meant they’d live, but… Floating there, helpless and vulnerable, made the near-miss all the more visible. And it was even worse with Denal on the other side of the glass.

He pressed his face to the glass and closed his eyes, listening to the steady, reassuring beeping of the machines keeping an eye on his lieutenant. “...I’ll see you soon, Denal. And when I do, I’m gonna give you the lecture of a damn lifetime.”

He could’ve just imagined it. But when Rex opened his eyes again, he could have sworn Denal was very slightly smiling.

~~~

When Kix commed him, Rex was out the door without even an explanation, this meeting be damned. Tactics could wait. Denal needed him. He was sure General Skywalker would understand.

They were just finishing up draining the tank when he arrived.

It took an immense amount of Rex’s willpower to give them space as they pulled Denal out, hovering anxiously just far enough away that Kix wouldn’t shoot him a glare. But when they moved to dress him in a medical gown, Rex is the one that moved forward, ignoring the medics as he did it for them, as he helped them get Denal on a bed. He’d been here every day for the past week and a half; he wasn’t going to _not_ step in.

“How long before he’ll be awake, do you think?”

Kix suppressed a sigh. “Not too long. I suppose you’ll be here until he wakes up?”

Rex nodded firmly, sitting down beside Denal and reaching for his lieutenant’s hand, squeezing it gently. “I won’t leave his side.”

“I know you won’t. Let me know when he wakes up, Captain.”

Rex nodded, then just… Leaned back, Denal’s hand tightly in his. He could wait. He could wait as long as Denal needed.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long. Ten, fifteen minutes later, the eyelids of his favourite lieutenant started to flutter, and Denal groaned softly. His eyes opened- Only to squint blearily at the light. “...Rex?”

“Hey. I’m here. Gave us quite a kriffing scare.”

Another groan. “I feel like I’ve just been run over by a droid tank.”

  
  
“You got shot near the heart and hit in the head so hard they were worried you had _brain damage, di’kut.”_

“Look- Look. It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“You’re lucky you’re not _dead_ , Denal.”

Denal opened his mouth to respond, but then looked up at Rex, _his_ Rex, and the look on his face, and the retort slipped away. “Rex…”

“I could have _lost_ you.” Rex’s shoulders were drawn together, tight and stressed. His expression was almost pained, mouth pressed in a grim line- But no tears. Rex wasn’t the type. “And if I’d lost you- Denal, I- I don’t know what I would _do_. And I let you go. I nearly let you get killed.”

Denal’s expression softened, and he sat up a little. It clearly hurt a bit - Rex could see the way his face twisted - but he did it anyway, just to cup his Captain’s cheek and murmur, “It’s not your fault, Rex… I had that idea. I under-estimated him. But at least you got him, right?”

“...No. He got away. With your armour.”

“...Oh.” Denal shook his head. “Fuck, it doesn’t matter. I’m okay, Rex. _Look_ at me. I feel like shit, and I know Kix is gonna keep me a force-damned prisoner in this medbay for a few days, but I’m _alive_. And you saved my ass. Don’t feel guilty about anything. Or I’ll have to kick your ass, and then Kix will yell at both of us.”

Rex hesitated... But then chuckled, some of the tension in his shoulders falling away. “...Okay. Only ‘cause it’s you, Denal.”

“Besides, this is me getting you back for the Blue Shadow Virus incident.”

Rex snorted, shoving lightly on Denal’s uninjured shoulder. “ _Denal_.”

“Hey, fair’s fair!”

Rex snorted and rolled his eyes, but leaned down and pressed a kiss to Denal’s forehead. “I better go tell Kix you’re awake.”

He moved to go, find the medic- But Denal held on tight, and pulled him back down. “H _ey._ I haven’t seen you in a week. And I know you’ve probably been worrying yourself sick, because you’re the damn Captain. So you’re gonna shed all that armour, and climb into bed with me, okay?”

“But-”

“That’s an _order,_ Captain.”

Rex grinned, flushing a little red. “...Yes, sir. Whatever you say.”

~~~

When Kix came in an hour or two later, it would be to find the Captain and the lieutenant snuggled up in bed together, Rex’s plates neatly stacked to the side. Denal had curled into Rex, head resting atop his chest, the two of them dozing off peacefully. It was the most relaxed Rex had looked since Denal had been injured.

Kix shook his head in exasperation, but smiled and let them be. They both needed the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> The Rex/Denal bug bit me again.
> 
> This is canon to my longfic Null & Void!


End file.
